


Conversation Post Depression

by Ironwoman18



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: William Lewis is dead and Olivia is dealing with some problems, so it's time for an old friend to come and help her. This is set in the episode"Depression Post Mortem".
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 3





	Conversation Post Depression

The following story is my way to bring Elliott back to talk with Olivia after William Lewis' dead. I hope you like this. This is set in the episode "Depression Post Mortem".

Disclaimer: The Law and Order: S.U.V. or the characters do not belong to me; they belong to Mr. Dick Wolf and N.B.C. I just use them to play that I am a writer and express my hopes and expectations.

Conversation Post Depression

Olivia had been dealing with a lot for the past months. First William Lewis as his multiple trials and the members of the jury never got in an agreement about his crimes or there was a contamination in the evidence, thighs that never happened before.

Then this man kidnapped her and forced her to see many horrible things and played with her feelings at the judgment with a traumatic interrogation and lastly kidnapping her again and playing the Russian roulette in front of a child.

He killed himself with my gun and Internal Affairs began to investigate me because of my story with him. But thank God her new lieutenant saved her. That night she was at her apartment, thinking about everything, planning her next meeting with the therapist when she heard a knock on her door.

Her instincts were in alert after everything and even thought she saw the bullet killed him, her mind could have been playing with her and he was not dead. She held her gun and walked to the door, when she checked the person behind it thru the magic eye, she relaxed.

"Oh my… Elliott what are you doing here?" she said opening the door for him.

"Hello there too" he said in a sarcastic tone "I'm good and you?"

She laughed and closed the door then hugged him "I'm good" he hugged her back with a smile.

"I heard what you went thru this few months" he said as they walked to her sofa.

"You heard or someone told you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Finn or Rowlings? Maybe Amaru?"

"Hey I won't tell you who did" he laughed and sat down.

"Ok I guess Finn did" she smiled softly "want some wine?"

"I prefer something stronger but… wine is perfect" he smirked at her and she smiled back as she filled her and his cup with wine, then she handed it to him "thank you" he smiled and looked at her "now… tell me everything"

"You know it"

"Yeah but I prefer to listen it from the victim" he smiled and she did the same. Then she began to tell him everything.

They drank almost the whole bottle of wine and she ordered pizza for them. It was like old times when he was part of the team and they spent nights talking about a case. He listened to her carefully and nodded at everything.

"I even mentioned you… saying you would beat him if you were there"

"Oh yeah I would… and sadly he is dead because my fists want to meet his pretty face" said Elliott looking at his hands "but I'm glad he isn't here to hurt you or any other woman in this city or country"

"He isn't alive but his plan is…"

"Liv…"

"No Elliott… he planned this, I told the psychologist and he keeps saying I need to stop saying that but he did this… he made it look like I killed him and I made many mistakes…"

"Liv… listen to me, he might plan this but I'm sure you will be get out of this problem with the help of the team. You know how good they are, even without Munch or the captain"

"Finn is keeping you updated huh?" he laughed at it. She looked at him and hugged him "thank you…"

"You're welcome" he smiled and kissed her cheek gently "I have to go, I promised my kids to be there for Clue. They love it" she laughed and stood up "I hope it doesn't mean they will be police"

"If they want to, they have a good one to look at" he smiled big and stood up "Thank you for coming"

"No problem and you know you can always call me, I may not be an active officer but I'm an active friend forever"

"Jeez… you need to stop with those cheesy comments" she said joking at him.

"That's because I'm helping my kids with English and they are reading cheesy books" he arrived to the door and Olivia opened the door.

They had one more hug and he left her apartment. She was so happy to see him again and she was sure he will be there for her always. Her best friend and partner.

The end

OOooOOooOO

Short but I just wanted Olivia to have a conversation with him, having his support and knowing he was still there for her. I hope we could see this in the show but it didn't happen.

Tell me what you think, did you like it?


End file.
